metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Any cool Ideas?
What we're doing... : Hey! This is GF Remnant. This forum will be used for posting cool ideas for hunters, planets, and anything else for the next games or just showing your separate storylines. If you have something that you think would be cool to have in a metroid game then post all you want! You can also comment on other people's ideas. Mine are on my user page but I will add them here too. Be free to express your ideas. (here is a good question to give you some inspiration) Who would you be in the metroid universe? Have fun :D. GF Remnant 03:38, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ---- So far I have only posted one of my ideas out of like a billion, and it is on my page as well. I will go ahead and post it here. And please comment on it i need feedback. Conan Guille: Conan is a bounty hunter like Samus in almost every way exept he is not employed by the Galactic Federation, he is freelance. And second, well he isn't a woman. Conan takes his job quite seriously. His specialty is Space Pirates, he knows all of thier weak spots, and just the right way to attack them. He has killed many Pirates in melee combat due to his knowlage of thier anatomy. His ship is a large yacht-type cruiser called the "Blinding Hierophant". For offence it possesses 20 plasma beam cannons, 4 quick-loading Super Missile launchers, and plenty of Cerebret-Class War Droids (small robots deployed in groups that burrow deep into the enemies' ship's hull and self-destruct, causing massive collateral damage.), for defence it possesses a two layer deflector shield (one for beam fire, the other for projectiles), an automated missile defence system, and a powerful stealth system that both shrouds the ship with optical visibility, and dampens its signal emissions. Conan's suit is also extremely advanced, it possesses all the upgrades that Samus' suit does, all exept the Screw Attack which is replaced with a jetpack and beam weapons. Besides the upgrades he shares with Samus, he also has a few of his own, his beam weapons are the Power Beam (like Samus'), Aurora Beam (thought of by Armantula513), Combustion Beam, Gamma Beam, and Ion Beam. Also on the palm of his suit's glove is an item dispenser, allowing him to deploy from his hand, Bombs, Power Bombs, and deployable shields. And on his right hand, besides the armcannon, he has a retractable combat blade that is very much like the ones used by Predator in the movies of the same name, as well as a second, shorter blade pointing behind him on his forearm that automaticaly deploys when he thrusts his elbow backwards, it is used to attack enemies behind him. Conan has done some work with Samus on occasions when the Galactic Federation hires both of them to a mission. Although Conan does not work for the G.F., he respects it and is loyal to them when they ask him for his help. This is only one of my creations, visit my user page to see more! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 22:50, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ---- For my idea see Forum:My idea for Prime 4. Metroidhunter32 14:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ---- '''Commander Tyrus: This hunter is who I would be in the metroid universe. He is a human that works for the Galactic Federation by assisting the marines in the front lines more than he collects bounties. When he goes on his own with his team of hunters (my characters are in a small group that collects bounties or helps marines together) they are an unstoppable force. Off the battlefield he is funny and sarcastic. But on it he is fearless and charges in like a maniac thirsty for some pirate blood. He is the outcome when you cross Jim Carrey with Master Chief. His armor, weaponry, and ship are the finished versions of the federation prototypes that Sylux stole and used for himself. He has the traditional Galactic Federation silver plating and light blue visor. His armor has the head of sylux and the body and limbs are similar to weavel's but he cannot turn into the halfturret. In other words he has all of his limbs. His ship is the Delano 9 (finished version of Sylux's Delano 7) equipped with two auto turrets on the wings, one manned turret below the cockpit, ship missles to do bombing runs, and a ship grapple system. His equipment includes: jet systems on the bottom of his feet and on his back, the stronger and faster version of the Lockjaw, a grapple beam, a federation assault rifle, the Shock Coil, the imperialist, missles, a blue energy scythe on his right arm, and a system like the PED but uses electricity and neutrinos (found in the shock coil) instead of phazon and it still packs a punch. Overall he is a very skilled and feared hunter. Because of his electrical weaponry and the fact that he killed many pirates, he is called the "thunderous reaper" by the space pirates. He is the commander of the GFMC Task Force Hermes that was stationed on Cyclosis and was one of the many teams to be massacred by Sylux. The only survivors were Tyrus himself and his best friend 1st Lieutenant Mayor. Tyrus was severely injured but managed to repulse Sylux long enough for Mayor to send a distress signal and escape with their lives. They were later promoted for their bravery. With Mayor being promoted to a commander himself, he became the leader of another task force and him and Tyrus went their separate ways. Instead of ranking up after he made a complete recovery, Tyrus aquired his new battlesuit. He then decided that he wants to become a bounty hunter to avenge the deaths of his men and make sure Mayor doesn't suffer the same fate again. With that as his main goal, task force Hermes was re-organized into an elite team of hunters with Tyrus as their leader. GF Remnant 14:35, 23 July 2008 (UTC) TOD: Hydra: TOD stands for Tactical Offensive Drone and the Hydra is the most recent class. It is one of Elysia's greatest champions. It is 829 years old and obviously an Elysian. It now serves the federation after a talk with Aurora Unit 217. Its top priority missions are: to locate the shelter of the remaining Chozo (its creators), help its "bretheren" (other surviving Elysians or Elysian robots such as Steambots, Tinbots, etc.) become sentient beings again, and accompany Commander Tyrus on his missions. Even though it is usually adressed by its full name, Tyrus just calls it Hyde for short. Hyde always completes objectives at top efficiency. It can kill the most enemies in the shortest time with the bare minimum of rounds fired and have virtually zero friendly casualties all at once. Its appearance is hard to describe (because I really haven't made its design yet) but it would be around the same size as Ghor's battlesuit, and look like a mix of a steambot, Steamlord, and a Defense drone. It has (or will have) eight guided missile launchers, two federation-modified rapid fire turrets on its arms, two grenade launchers (fires like the Magmaul), and two Nova beam cannons. It has the X-ray visor, thermal visor, echo visor, scan visor, and its combat visor is extremely enhanced so it can: lock on to multiple targets, scan each of them, and tell which ones are enemies in .05 seconds. It also has jets but because of its immense weight it can only fly temporarily. Its personality is very kind and courteous and it always handles situations logically. It knows every single thing about whatever it scans and can tell the emotions of creatures. It is also very curious on the behavior of humans. GF Remnant 00:55, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Conan Guille is only a taste of my great fanon if you wish to read more about my creations please visit my User Page! And remember I am always adding more fanon to my page so be sure to check once in a while! ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:33, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Ive got an idea for a new metroid species. its called an Iceoid. They arent any different from a normal metroid except they have an immunity to cold Supersylux ---- What if they made a metroid game that is kinda like Shadow the Hedgehog. You can either choose to aliance yourself with the federation or some bad guys other than the space pirates. You than end up finding out that the bad/good guys (they are good if you fight for them) are using you to collect some ultra rare stuff that is being used to enhance ridley. Than it is the greatest fight Samus has ever fought! Metroidhunter32 20:47, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I want to see a sequel to Metroid Fusion. That was, in my opinion, the best GBA Metroid of them all. also, I'd love a game where you play as a Space Pirate, or as one or all of the bounty hunters from MPH. ---- If you want to discuss those topics then go on the forum "what would you like to see in the next metroid game" this is where the fanon is going, basically the ideas of the planets and characters that would be fun in those next games and not the new games in general. Just pointing that out to the two comments above this. GF Remnant 00:58, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Then you might want to add that to the description at the top. It says nothing about this having to do with fanon, only that it lists cool ideas "anything else in the next games." :Mine was already there, I decided that it belonged on both. Metroidhunter32 01:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I understand your point, im just trying to keep this forum on topic and not have it go on the same topic as another forum. GF Remnant 03:57, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Metroid project Dread. The ultimate metroid designed to destroy the hunter. Taking a metroid and infusing it with phazon that survived the death of Phaaze and binding it's DNA with fire so it can't be frozen. Using surviving Ing it will be given the ability to take control over a host, giving that host power beyond all reason. Intelligent enough to take orders. Feral enough to ignore pain. The hunter clad in metal dies today. That took a little while to come up with. Does anyone think that this thing would A) be able to give samus a run for her money and B) be worthy of a game dedicated to it. I decied that it was fannon enough to belong on this forum other than the next game forum. Metroidhunter32 21:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ---- '''Heavy cannon': The heavy cannon is a large item that attaches to a special slot running down samus's arm cannon. It is dispensed from and can be placed in special indentations is a wall meant to hold it. The Heavy cannon completly neutrilizes samus's beam functionality but is capable of replacing missiles with small nuclear warheads capable of destroying even Maldium. The intence radiation emited from this weapon means that it glows under all wavelenghths of light. The weight of this gun means that jumping becomes impossible until the gravity suit is aquired and morph ball functionality is removed as the cannon can not fuse into the sperical shape as well as the rest of the armor can. Siphon claw:Created by stimulating the metroid DNA inside of samus the siphon claw allows her to clamp onto enemies and either drain them of energy in a fasion simmilar to the voltage grapple of throw them to hit enemies or trigger switches. The siphon claw appears as a series of small curved spikes eminating from the palm and fingers of Samus's left hand. When a foe has been locked onto by this he is completly helpless but samus can no longer shoot or move until she disconects or the body runs dry of life. When all energy tanks are filled the energy runs into the arm cannon creating a weaker version of hypermode once enough has been siphoned. Gamma blaster:A heavy weapon the Gamma blaster must be carried in a sling to be combat effective. The blast is created by combing one molecule of lead with one molecule of anti matter lead. The radiation from this is reflected and funneled into the barrel where it is combined with a spray of plasma creating a weapon that can devestate absalutly everyting in it's path. There is a draw back though. It only carries enough amunition for five seconds of devestation and the radiation kickback will render most armor suits inert. They must than be removed manually and the user sprayed with anti-radiation foam. Samu's greater armor abillities allow her to continue fighting but seven energy tanks are consumed the the backlash from the weapon. Due to the frequency of the gamma rays the beamhas a maximum range of twenty meters and the kickback only affects the user. I've had theese things for a while now but I have been fine tuning them to what you see now. Metroidhunter32 23:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Plasma Bayonet: A blade of pure energy created by the chozo once they finally realized that shooting an enemy at point-blank range was highly impractical (weve all had to shoot at someone so up in our face that we asked ourselves 'why cant samus just hit him with the arm cannon? WHY!!!???'). It attaches to the bottom of samus' arm cannon on her new chozo built power suit (this is post-fusion, and the chozo are still alive). The blade can be used to slice through space pirates and metroids in close range combat. It can also be used to deflect enemy beam weapons (but it is very difficult because the blade is not that big) as well as being used to open certain doors. The blade extends when charging the arm cannon, increasing its range and power. It can be used to slice open a metroid (assuming they still exist, which i think they do), revealing its internal nuclei, and killing it instantly. Also, it can be used to activate certain switches and levers. This is an item that in my opinion, should have been added in metroid prime 2 after many faced the aforementioned close range combat frustratons. Any objections? Jumiri 00:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Here's an idea for a post-Fusion plot. What if she learned of another "legendary" Power Suit out there, protected zealously by what's left of the Chozo? And then she goes after it, collecting a set of lost artifacts to prove her worth (she did lose the last one, they can't be happy about that) and open the chamber where it's held, with the help of a (presumably blind) Federation agent noted for his skills in collecting strange artifacts without attracting notice. Together, they get all 5, but then.. wait for it... he betrays her and tries to slit her throat from behind, then escapes after a climactic hand to hand battle in which she finally manages to draw the Paralyzer and fry his visor (gaining the X-Ray visor in the process). She pursues him to the chozo temple, but he gets the power suit first. She duels him, fusion suit versus power suit, and he nearly kills her (with gray voice's cannon no less). She uses the crystal flash to recover at the cost of all her ammo, and he mutates into this horrible man-beast thingy. She defeats him and regains the suit after a touching scene with a mortally-wounded Old Bird, who turns out to be the very last of the Chozo after the agent's rampage. He gives her the upgrade, then asks her to speed his way... SeltheWolf 00:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC)